Morgana Le Fay
thumbMorgan Le Fay es una poderosa hechicera que se dio a sí misma a la magia. Biografía ''Dr. extraño The Nameless One, becoming her immortal and ever beauty servant. She was defeated once by the Sorcerer Supreme Thomas Lindmer, and exiled to the Dark Dimension with her master. ">Viejos de milenios, la mujer conocida como Morgan Le Fay fue adorada como una diosa por muchas sectas en los siglos y ha sido conocida bajo muchos nombres, tales como Kali, Ishtar y Lilith. En un momento determinado, le dio a sí misma a magia negra y tela escocesa su lealtad a La sin nombre uno, convirtiéndose en su inmortal y nunca siervo de belleza. Ella fue derrotada una vez por el hechicero Supremo Thomas Lindmery exiliada a la dimensión oscura con su maestro. intended successor before the Sorcerer could pass his powers to him, but she was challenged by Lindmer himself before time. Possessing the body of a young girl, Morgan managed to surprise and beat the old enemy, forcing him to flee. She then started spying her enemy, finding his Sanctum Sanctorum following his servant Wong. The Sanctorum was protected by powerful spells, anyway, and Morgan didn't manage to enter. She then started to haunt Clea's dreams, thus forcing Strange to ask for Lindmer for help and to reach the astral plane, where Morgan was waiting for him; in the Dark Dimension, Morgan unleashed the demon Balzaroth against the human, but he failed to apprehend him and was defeated. After the humans' escape from the Dark Dimension, the Nameless One confronted Morgan, forcing her to admit she let Strange escape because she desires him; after acknowledging this, the Nameless One threatens Morgan to reduce her to an old woman and to torture her for all eternity if she failed him again. ">Siglos más tarde, abrió una nueva brecha en tejido de las dimensiones, y Morgan fue dado por el sin nombre tres días para derrotar a Lindmer y abrir los portales a la tierra. Una vez en tierra, Morgan intentó llegar previsto sucesor de Lindmer antes de que el hechicero podría pasar sus poderes a él, pero ella fue retada por Lindmer a sí mismo antes de tiempo. Poseer el cuerpo de una joven chica, Morgan logró sorprender y batir el viejo enemigo, obligándolo a huir. Luego comenzó a espiar a su enemigo, encontrar su Sanctum Sanctorum siguiendo su siervo Wong. De todas formas, el Sanctorum estaba protegido por poderosos hechizos, y Morgan no logra entrar. Luego comenzó a perseguir los sueños de Clea, obligando así a Strange para pedir ayuda para Lindmer y para alcanzar el plano astral, donde Morgan estaba esperando; en la dimensión oscura, Morgan desató el demonio Balzaroth contra los humanos, pero no se ha podido aprehenderlo y fue derrotado. Después de escapar de los humanos de la dimensión oscura, enfrenta el uno sin nombre Morgan, forzándola a admitir que ella deja escapar el extraño porque ella desea Reconociendo esto, el uno sin nombre amenaza Morgan le reducir a una anciana y le tortura para toda la eternidad si ella le falló de nuevo. Wong, easily besting him in magic. She then proceeded to fight Lindmer, defeating him too and having Asmodeus bring his soul to Hell. Later, she confronted Strange once again, and offered him to let Clea be in exchange of himself; Strange agreed, and followed Morgan to the Dark Dimension. In here, Morgan tempted him offering him all the health, money, power and knowledge desirable. When she shows him the tortued soul of Lindmer, anyway, Strange rebels to her and fights her, managing to force her to flee. ">Volver a la tierra, Morgan se convirtió en un gato y esperando extraño volver al Sanctorum. Cuando llegó, se trasladó frente a la puerta y extraño, saliendo, piensa que cumplir con el gato de Lindmer y dejarla. Volver a su forma humana, Morgan se enfrentó a Wong, fácilmente le superando en magia. Ella procedió a luchar Lindmer, derrotándolo demasiado y tener Asmodeus llevar su alma al infierno. Más tarde, ella enfrenta una vez más extraño y le ofreció para sea Clea en intercambio de sí mismo; Extraña Morgan convenida y seguida a la dimensión oscura. Aquí, Morgan tentación le ofreciéndole la salud, dinero, poder y conocimiento deseable. De todas formas, cuando ella le muestra el alma de tortued de Lindmer, Strange rebeldes a ella y lucha contra ella, dirigiendo a obligarla a huir. Decepcionado por el fracaso de otro, el uno sin nombre volvió de Morgan juventud, dejando una mujer vieja, fea, llorando en el infierno por la eternidad. Parece que, de alguna manera, Morgan convencido de su maestro para tener otra oportunidad de conquistar la tierra, ya que es visto en Nueva York como el autor de un nuevo método psicológico de autoayuda, que ha gustado especialmente por los jóvenes. Comenta a un periodista cómo los jóvenes son el futuro, lo que implica que ella tiene algunos planes relacionados con los lavado de cerebro niños y niñas siguiendo. Rasgos de carácter Thomas Lindmer. Her magic gives her many abilities, among which there are energy manipulation, possession, shapeshifting and teleportation. ">Morgan es una mujer cruel y violenta, que ella misma dio completamente al mal a fin de mantener su belleza y juventud. Ella se pone por encima de todo y está dispuesta a sacrificar todo y a todos a obtener lo que quiere. Posee grandes poderes mágicos, y es capaz también los mejores a magos poderosos como Thomas Lindmer. Su magia da sus muchas habilidades, entre las cuales hay teletransporte, posesión, shapeshifting y manipulación de la energía. Relaciones *El uno sin nombre - Master. *Thomas Lindmer - enemigo. *Stephen extraño - enemigo. *Wong - enemigo. *Asmodeus - subordinado. *Balzaroth - subordinado. Detrás de las escenas ''Para agregar Trivia *En los cómics, Morgan es un enemigo recurrente de los Vengadores. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Femeninos Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Inmortales Categoría:Brujos Categoría:El Doctor Extraño